


Our Own Way

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel 616, She-Hulk
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Jen tries to help Carol work through her issues.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jennifer Walters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/gifts).



“Carol… Carol.”

It felt like she was swimming from the depths of the ocean floor and, even with her powers, she couldn’t get to the surface. 

“Danvers!”

Carol gasped for air as she sat up in bed. 

“It’s okay, just a nightmare. That’s it, deep breaths.”

Carol felt disoriented. Her tank top, damp with sweat, was stuck to her back. Jen handed her a glass of water, and she gulped it down in two swallows, setting the glass on her nightstand. 

“I know I’ve offered before, but I know a woman if you want to…” Jen gestured toward her, “do something about those night terrors. She could probably help with the PTSD too.”

“I think I’ve had enough of people playing with my mind. But, I appreciate your concern.”

Jen crawled closer on the bed and kissed her. 

“Have you always been this stubborn, Danvers?”

Carol rolled her eyes and pulled her into another kiss. She loved how strong Jen felt under her, how Jen’s frame was just larger than her own. Their lovemaking could get a little rough, but they could handle it.

Carol drug Jen’s shirt up, capturing her nipple in her mouth, “This is the best medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta xyz.


End file.
